Tanegashima Hinawaju
Tanegashima Hinawaju (Hinawaju Tanegashima in English stylization) is an elemental agent working for The Organization. He serves as a minor antagonist and boss of the 2016 Lunatic Entertainment video game, Killer & Sass. Appearance A Japanese samurai, Hinawaju wears armor reminiscent of ancient samurai equipment, though made out of panels of wooden pavises. What appears to be an intimidating rack for trophies attached to his back is in fact a set of several tanegashima matchlock rifles. He also has a set of three tanegashima pistols attached to his forearm gauntlet, almost resembling claws. A katana is sheathed at his waist. He wears an oni mask along with his kabuto helmet and when he opens it (it splits down the middle and slides back into the back of the helmet) Killer & Sass are both disgusted to realize that he is missing his lower jaw entirely, his tongue just hanging out of his mouth. Personality Tanegashima Hinawaju is silent and serious by nature, leaving him to not be entertained in the least by neither Killer & Sass, nor many of his own allies. Instead he chooses to remain on his own. Abilities Kitsune Rackguns Attached to the back of Hinawaju's Ō-yoroi is a warrior's trophy rack constructed using nine tanegashima rifles. Each of these can, in turn, swivel down to face forward and fire a shot before returning to its original vertical position; although the guns take time to reload, the number of them mean that he can keep a steady attack pattern at distant foes. He is capable of firing once a second with these, and these are his main attack weaponry. Once one of the rifles has fired and raised back into standby position, a mechanical arm will unfold and reload the barrel, which takes the gun another 5 seconds before the weapon will be primed again. Flashy Claws Hinawaju wears a pair of large gauntlets that extend in almost a turtle shell-shape over his entire forearms. These gauntlets have three slots each just above the hands and wrist, which hold a trio of tanegashima pistols per gauntlet, aesthetically shaped like claws. When an opponent begins to close quarters with him, he can tense the muscles in his forearms to trigger a mechanism that will fire off these claw guns, one at a time. While the gauntlets are equipped with the same reloading mechanisms as seen in his rackguns, they take just as long to reload and considering that these are medium range guns only, he will try and escape to a further distance away while they prep themselves so he can return to firing his rifles, instead. Glinting Katana Should his opponent reach close quarters with him, Hinawaju can show them the true skills of a samurai, brandishing his katana. It is this weapon that holds his light-element status and he uses this to be a jerk in combat by twisting the blade just so as to glint light off of it and into his victim's eyes, temporarily blinding them and forcing them to attack wildly, unsure where he stands. Relationships Arquebus Zimmer For unknown reasons, Tanegashima Hinawaju seems to have a blood debt towards Zimmer, and appears to serve him out of honor of some past event that causes him to possess unquestionable loyalty, despite his distaste for the other agents and to some extent, even Zimmer himself. Given that Hinawaju is missing his entire lower jaw, it is possible that Zimmer had some hand in this event, perhaps saving him from an otherwise fatal blow. This, however, is speculation on the part of the other agents, as Zimmer has never taken the time to explain (because, why would he?) and Hinawaju himself cannot explain, for obvious reasons. Nigel Howdah, M.D. Hinawaju does not like being around Nigel, seeing him as dishonorable towards nature and knowing full well how deranged the British agent is. Killer & Sass Hinawaju has no time for Sass' antics nor Killer's complaints, showing annoyance when Killer comments about how he doesn't understand how Hinawaju isn't The Organization's nature-element agent due to all the wood paneling he wears. He also shows disdain for them when he reveals his mutilated face and they wretch in disgust and horror. Background History Boss Strategy Trivia *Tanegashima was created on 2/13/2015. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Killer & Sass Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Samurai Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Needs Pictures